Transformers: Team Absolon
by dxboiy
Summary: Join Optimus and Hound as they re-tell the tale of years ago on cybertron a Team of Autobots known as "Absolon" the most powerful force in the Autobot ranks as they take on their most difficult mission yet.


TRANSFORMERS: TEAM ABSOLON

It was a beautiful day on Earth. Spike Witwicky has just been released from school, the bell rang at three o'clock sharp, Spike jumped up out of his seat eagerly to leave the class and as soon as his feet touched the ground he started a sprint to his locker. Once he got to his locker he speedily put in his combination not wanting to waste a micro-second he opened his locker as soon as the combination lock popped open, stumbling with his books he eventually was able to fully collect everything he needs to leave the school building.

After being ready to leave Spike slams his locker shut and immediately put the combination lock back on his locker after which he started sprinting down the hallways nearly tripping over other people and even one "slippery walk slow sign." After reaching the exit of the school spike rushes through the doors and runs two feet to the parked roofless green jeep sitting in the pick-up parking at the middle school and slides into the passenger side slams the car door and buckles his seat belt. Sitting in the driver's side is a holographic projection of a brown bearded man wearing dark sunglasses who is registered as Spikes uncle.

"How's it going Hound?!" Spike asked excitedly.

"Aside from some rusty sparkplugs I'm feeling good. How about you Spike?" Hound asked.

"Ugh dealing with my school work and with some of the other kids at school it's been rough but since I have you and the rest of the Autobots to hang out with makes things easier." Spike stated with glum.

"Oh well I'm sorry but I'm glad me and the rest of the bots are able to help, also Spike where too?" Hound said.

"Sorry but what do you mean where too?" Spike asked confusedly.

"Sparkplug told me if you want to you can come back to base with me and we can help you with your school work and maybe even talk for a while." Hound said.

"Awesome! Since my dad said it was okay sure let's go!" exclaimed Spike with extreme readiness.

"Alright lets burn rubber!" Hound said with authority.

Hound pushed down the brake then pushed down the gas and for five seconds then let go of the brake and took off, pulling out of the school parking at an incredible speed and in the process of getting out of the school parking lot Hound cut off a string of traffic.

"Ummmmm Hound you just cut off a lot of other cars." Spike said concerned

"Ohhh right earth laws…my bad Spike." Said Hound.

Hound continued to speed down the road through the city and towards the desert. Upon reaching the end of the road Hound started off-roading to Autobot headquarters.

"Optimus, come in Optimus." Hound said through the com system.

"Hound this is Optimus, what's your status old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I'm coming in to headquarters and bringing Spike with me sir, I'm about 5 nano-kliks out." Hound said with respectful confidence.

"Okay Hound I will be sure to notify Bee and Prowl at the main entrance of your arrival so you won't have trouble entering." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus!" Hound said as the sound of a click came through over the coms.

"Why would we have trouble getting inside hound?" Spike asked.

"Well since I was put in charge of guarding you, Optimus has been extra careful of who enters and how often…I mean we even have a time sheet now of when we each enter." Hound said.

"Ohh yeah I guess that makes a lot of sense…um Hound what was the reason you specifically were put in charge of protecting me?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well you see Spike that right there is…heh…a very long story." Hound said with a hint of joy.

As Hound drew closer to the autobot headquarters he slowed down and took a hard right turn onto the main entrance where Hound and Spike met Bumblebee and Prowl who were standing guard.

"Anything new Hound?" Bee asked Happy to see his friend as well as Spike.

"Nothing much Bee, how about you?" Hound asked.

"Nope, quiet as always." Bee said.

"Good to hear." Hound said.

"Any Con sightings Prowl?" Hound asked.

"Negative Hound." Prowl said with authority.

"Now that is always something I want to hear Prowl." Hound said happily.

"Alright see you inside." Hound said as he drove inside the autobot headquarters.

"See you Bee, see you Prowl!" Yelled Spike as he and Hound entered the Autobot HQ.

"See you!" Bee and Prowl Yelled back.

Hound and Spike pulled into the Autobot HQ. As they park Spike unbuckles his seatbelt and hops out of Hounds chassis and grabs his backpack, Hound then transforms into his robot mode.

"So where do you want to go to first Spike?" Hound asked.

"Ooooh can we go to the main control room with Prime, Ratchet and Wheeljack?!" requested Spike excitedly.

"Haha I don't see why not Spike." Said Hound happily.

"Hound, Spike!" A voice from down the hall yelled.

"Who was that?" Asked Spike confused.

Turns out it was Optimus running down the hall at an extreme speed towards Hound and Spike. Once Optimus was 30 feet in front of Hound and Spike, Optimus turned his feet and forced himself to a stop.

"Optimus is there something wrong?" Hound asked concerned.

"Right now Ratchet is performing some extensive repairs on Mirage and Blaster." Optimus Stated with a cool collectiveness.

"Primus, are they okay?" Hound asked

"Yeah are they alright?" Spike seconded

"They will be fine, but due to injuries received during a recent bout with the Dinobots they will be out of commission for some time." Optimus said with a hint of sadness.

"So the Dinobots are back at their usual attacks again?" asked Hound.

"Wait what do you mean, why are the Dinobots attacking you and the rest of the Autobots Prime?" Asked Spike confused.

"That's right, you haven't informed Spike about the incident with the Dinobots have you Hound?" Optimus asked.

"No sir, Spike has been dealing with a lot in school so I wasn't able to find a right time to tell him." Said Hound.

"I see." Optimus then knelt down on one knee in front of Spike.

"The Dinobots, a few weeks ago as you would say, the Dinobots declared their independence from the rest of the Autobots." Said Optimus.

"Oh…did they say why?" Spike asked.

"They left because they felt more like their own kind than a part of us, and the reason they have been attacking us is to retrieve a space bridge plan so they can start their own base far away." Optimus said.

"Why won't you let them use the plans?" Spike asked.

"Given the little amount of Dinobots, despite their strength, against the Decepticons the dinobots themselves would fall and in that giving them the plans could result in the Decepticons having access to a space bridge." Said Optimus.

"Oh I understand." Spike said.

"The Dinobots ah, this kinda reminds me of my Absolon days eh Optimus?" Said Hound happily.

"Team Absolon, heh…what a team." Said Optimus

"Hey Spike would you like to hear the story of team Absolon?" Asked Hound eagerly.


End file.
